The release of a Demon
by BlueFairyFT
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FROM CHAPTER 416. This was supposed to be an ending based on the "Etherious Natsu Dragneel" theory, but it was correct after all, so yeah, it's just a normal fanfiction now. E.N.D's awakening, and maybe Zeref's defeat. Please don't read if you're not up-to-date with the manga. I won't take any responsability of spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: The Etherious Master

**Ohayo mina~ ^-^**

**I was too disappointed when the 413th chapter wasn't released last week, and since I'm obsessed with the "Natsu beeing E.N.D" theory I decided to write a two-shots fanfiction about how things will end in my opinion, so yeah, if you're not up-to-date with the manga, better not read it.**

**Note: This is just a theory, don't take it too seriously. ;) And also, I don't own Fairy Tail, all credits go to Hiro Mashima.**

**This is my very first story on this site, and the first one I ever wrote about Fairy Tail. Here's the first shot. I hope you'll like it. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Etherious Master**

Both humans and demons couldn't help but stop the current battles, looking up to the sky, watching the unbelievable event. Tears dropped from the Dragon Slayers eyes, as the Sky, Iron, Shadow and White Dragons finished destroying the Faces

"The Dragons that you've freed are dancing in the skies of Ishgar." The Fire Dragon said as he defeated Acnologia whose magic weakened due to Face's effect since he was originally a human. Thank's to that advantage, it wasn't hard for Igneel to kick his ass.

"Grandeeney... I-It's a miracle..." Wendy whispered with a faint smile on her lips.

"Dammit Metalicana! You can't just disappear and leave me like that then come back whenever you want!" Gajeel screamed, though he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Come on Gajeel, don't pretend you're angry, admit that you're happy to see him." Levy teased.

* * *

After freeing herself from Kyouka's curses (since she defeated her), Erza looked up to see the heroes flying, and then noticed that Acnologia was knocked off, and there was no Face left. Surprised, she looked at the five Exceeds near her.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did these Dragons do all of this?"

"These aren't ordinary Dragons are they?" Minerva added.

"They're our camarades' fathers!" Happy said happily. (See what I did there? Haha)

"And _mother_." Carla commented, reminding him of Grandeeney's existence.

"Aye... I forgot."

Pantherlily looked towards the Sabertooth Exceeds. "Didn't your owners say they slayed the White Dragon and Shadow Dragon?"

"I don't understand..." Lector said. "I don't think Sting-kun and Rogue-kun lied. Maybe they disappeard like the other Dragons when they thought they slayed them."

"Fro thinks so, too!" Froshe confirmed.

* * *

"I can't believe it... I thought I killed Skiadrum." Rogue thought.

"Vicelogia... How are you still alive?" Sting wondered as confusion took him.

"Impossible... Our plans.. The Faces..." Mard Geer couldn't even make a proper sentence. "Screw them! We still have got master...E.N.D.?"

The Underworld King remembered that the book was taken from him and was on the ground beside Natsu.

"Igneel..." The Salamander was too concentrated that he didn't realize Gray was taking the book away from him, well not before he was about to destroy it.

"Ice make, la-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GRAY?" Natsu screamed as he stopped him. "I won't let you destroy the book, Igneel asked me to give it to him, so I'll do it!"

"Let go of it you Flame-Brain! That monster is the master of Tartarus!" the Devil Slayer said.

"I won't.. Let you..." Natsu pulled the book with strength, making it fall. Worse, making it _open_ as it fell.

"What have you done you idiot?! Now that the book is open, E.N.D will awak- Na... Natsu?"

As Natsu's eyes darkened, and an unfamiliar huge -fire- power escaped from his glowing body, Gray took a step back.

"Natsu? What's wrong? NATSU?"

'What the hell is that? That's not the Secret Art, is it?" Sting commented in shock.

"I don't think it's even Dragon Slayer magic." Rogue added.

"M-Master..." Mard Geer bowed down in front of the Salamander, causing the three other mages to gasp.

"MASTER?!" The Twin Dragons screamed at the same time.

"Wh- What the hell is going on? Why is he calling you his master? Natsu, answer me! NATSU! NATSU!?"

"Shut up, Gray Fullbuster. You're too noisy." He said coldly.

"Huh? Why are you shu- Wait, why are you even calling me with my full name?"

"SHUT UP I SAID!" Natsu punched Gray and almost sent him flying without putting any effort in it. The Sabertooth Wizards couldn't even move, both confused and, _strangely_, terrified of a fellow Dragon Slayer.

* * *

"That magical power..." Grandeeney stated. "Looks like you couldn't protect him afterall."

"DAMN ! The book! The book was opened!" Igneel flew towards his son, followed with his fellow Dragons, while Acnologia used what was left of his power to escape.

* * *

"Am I the only one who's feeling a huge magical power?" Carla asked.

"I thought Tartarus was almost defeated... What now?" Erza asked.

"He has awakened." Sayla said.

"He?"

"Our leader."

"You don't mean...?" Erza's eyes widened. "Impossible..."

* * *

"Is it me or something really strange is going on?"

"Gray-sama is in danger! Juvia can feel it!"

"Dammit, after we fought and lost our energy..."

"Cana, can't your cards predict anything?"

"My cards are saying that something dangerous is about to begin."

"The magical power is coming from there!"

"What should we do, Master?" Warren asked using his telepathy magic to reach Makarov.

"Let's all assemble there. Even without any magical power left, we still have to investigate it."

"Guys, you've heard the master! Let's go!"

"Got it, we'll be there!" Erza said

"Aye!"

* * *

"What was that for, Natsu?!"

"Stop talking to me too unformally!" He was about to punch Gray again when his comrades came, followed with the remaining members of Tartarus who bowed before him..

"Huh? Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu~~~" Happy flew to his owner only to be punched as well.

The Sabertooth Exceeds ran to the Twin Dragons' side.

"Natsu-kun is acting really weird..." Lector mentionned, shaking, followed with a "Fro thinks so, too."

"Why is such a power coming from you?" Lucy asked again.

"Natsu, you're not beeing posessed are you?" Erza added.

"He's not..." Makarov answered with grief. "That's Natsu's true self."

He knew everything, he knew that day would come, and yet he couldn't abandon the Fire mage.

"What do you mean by that, master?" Wendy asked.

They all stared to the master, then to Natsu, who didn't give a damn about any of them, until a voice caught their attention.

"At last... You're awake."

A "Zeref-sama!" escaped from Mard Geer's mouth.

"It's Zeref!" The mages prepared themselves to fight him, as if they could. He completely ignored them and went straight towards the Salamander.

"Do you remember everything now?" The black mage asked. "Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D."

"NANI?"

* * *

**To be continued in the second chapter.**

**Sorry, it might be a bit short (and contains too many horizontal lines lol).**

**I'll gladly accept all kind of reviews. Please tell me if something is wrong, and if you notice that I spelled something wrong, I'll correct it right away. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Gray Fullbuster VS END

**Ohayo mina! ^-^ Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been quite busy, gomen'nasai. TT_TT Please don't kill me!**

**Anyway... Looks like Natsu WAS E.N.D. Y'all "Etherious Natsu Dragneel theory" fans out there, it's our victory! *dying from the feels* I swear I cried for real when I read the last chapter, you know, I was too obsessed with the theory and all- Okay okay I'll stop talking, here's the second chapter. :x**

**And by the way, I don't own Fairy Tail, all credits of story &amp; art goes to our dear Hiro Mashima who proved that he's not only a troll, but also an intelligent mangaka that knows where and when he should put plot twists.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gray Fullbuster VS Etherious Natsu Dragneel.**

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D."

"NANI?"

The wizards stood in shock, looking at the mentionned demon, who just glared at his creator. Makarov who has known the story since the very begining, looked at the ground, trying to hide his feelings. Even though he knew that would happen sooner or later, seeing one of his "children" returning to his original self -a demon that is-, hurt him, to the point that he would give his everything to seal the evil creature again. Team Natsu, the closest members to him, were as confused as hell, like everyone afterall. Lucy fell on her knees, Erza fought the urge to punch him right in the face to wake him up, Happy kept on repeating "This isn't real." to himself, even though he knew it was... And Gray... Gray let rage take over him. Tartarus' master, the person he wanted to kill, was next to him, worse, was _always_ next to him. Without hesitating, he punched the Demon on the spot while the latter was busy exchanging all kinds of stares with the Black Mage, and made him fall on the ground.

"You jerk... You've been fooling us all this time? HOW DARE YOU?" The mage screamed, as his Devil Slayer tattoo started to glow. "HOW DARE YOU PRETEND BEEING A HUMAN? HOW DARE YOU PRETEND BEEING A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD?" Natsu stood up and punched Gray back, with a Fire Dragon's fist this time, denying it, telling him that even he didn't know it. He was a Fire Demon, and for a reason, could still use his Dragon Slayer magic. _(Author Note: E.N.D's curse spells are still unknown, so I'm just gonna go with the Dragon Slayer magic spells, yes, I'm too lazy to create something from my own, and by the way, I'm not good at fights description so... yeah, please forgive me.)_

"I guess you've got few things to deal with." Zeref commented. "Once you're ready for the final battle, come. I'll be waiting... _E.N.D._" He then disappeard, leaving his voice echoing around the whole place, while Natsu was dodging Gray's attacks.

"You've been pretending beeing one of us, and now that your identity is revealed, you're running away from fighting like a coward?"

"Tssk, I told you I didn't know who I was. Why would I fool you while I can take all of you _humans_ down?" The Etherious replied smirking, which annoyed his former-bandmate.

"Shut up damn it! HYOUMA NO GEKIKOU~!" Gray released ice and snow from his mouth, targeting Natsu, but his Ice Devil's Rage was stopped by a Fire Dragon's Roar that quickly overtook it, pushing the mage away. He couldn't understand. It's said that Fire Dragon Slaying magic can't surpass Ice Devil Slaying magic, it's been PROVEN. He figured it's either because Natsu's true self awakened, or because he used too much magic in the battles. He stood up and attacked again, using the same spell over and over in vain, as the fire absorbed his ice.

"Is that all you've got? I do not have time to mess around with _humans_ you know. I gotta kill Zeref."

_Humans._

Hearing a former pseudo-human saying that word with such coldness annoyed Gray, no, it _hurt_ Gray. Natsu, who used to give his all in order to protect humanity was now refferring to them as inferior worthless creatures, or that's what it sounded like at least. His personnality totally changed by awakening. The black-haired mage wasn't the only one that felt that way, everyone in the room -or what was left of it- was. He stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Do you think you're better than humans?"

"You're nothing but ants to me."

"Or really?" Gray smirked. "If your creator is an ant, when what are you?" The Demon's eyes widened at the fact.

"Zeref is different." He replied coldly, trying to hide the shame he felt, too bad his former ally knew him very well and could read him.

"But he's still a human being." The mage continued as he realized his teasing worked. "In other words, no matter how much you hate humans, you can't deny the fact that _you_'re a form of humans' _magic_." Natsu rushed to him and punched him, but Gray stood up and resumed what he was doing.

"_You_ are weak compared to _humans_."

"As if!"

"_You_ were created by a _human_."

"That doesn't mean anything! You humans really do talk too much, and you only say junk."

"_Your _body, soul, magic and curse spells are here due to the imagination of a _human_."

"Stop this nonesense, damn it!"

"_Your whole existence_ belongs to a _human_."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu brought his hands together after creating flames from both of them, sending a flame ball towards Gray, and successfully hitting him. He felt victory as he thought his attack took him down, since his target was almost out of magical power, but was surprised when he saw him smiling.

"Now that's more like it, anger, the power of emotion. That's more like Natsu, the real Natsu, _our _Natsu. And I'm gonna bring him back to his original self." His words brought hope back to their bandmates' hearts. E.N.D. laughed at "the human's stupidity", telling him that this has been his original self all this time, and that it's impossible to separate him from it again.

"Impossible, my ass. The power of emotion makes me strong, too." Gray reminded him. He then created an ice bow, and sent an arrow from it at maximal speed, which seemed to damage Natsu a little. Even though he was hurt, Tartarus' master laughed at his enemy. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destriction Bow? Seriously? Do you really think my defensive power is as weak as Mard Geer's? _(Ouch, poor Mard Geer, he's probably hearing him now.) _I'm E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the Strongest of all demons! Don't compare me to these weaklings."

"Yeah sure, but you're still weak compared to _humans_, as I said."

"You're really a noisy nonesense-talking idiot. When Zeref created me, he made me stronger than _himself_." The Demon protested. "I'm gonna get rid of all humans, and then kill him. Now, meet the terror of my Etherious form, you peasant hu-" The Demon was interrupted as Gray froze the entire ground along with his human-form body, exept for his face and a part of his chest. He found himself totally unable to move. "I wonder who's the one that talks too much during the battle." the Devil Slayer mage commented, and before his enemy could use his roar against him, he directed his Ice Devil Zeroth's Long Sword towards his chest. "Get out... OF MY FRIEND'S BODY!"

* * *

**To be continued.**

**The battle's finished, and yeah, I know, E.N.D can't possibly be defeated that easily, he'd probably deserve 5 or 6 chapters lol, but as I said, I'm not good when it comes to fight scenes, and yet I wanted to write a Gray VS Natsu chapter. So yeah... x)**

**Please tell me if something's wrong, and feel free to correct anything. I also accept all kind of reviews, either positive or negative.**

**See ya in the 3rd chapter~ **


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Memories

**Ohayo mina! :'3 How are you?**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm busy with exams, so please understand me. ;-; Anyway here's the third chapter, enjoy~ **

**By the way, thank you guys for all the support! I know that 39 favs and 48 follows are nothing compared to other fanfics, but for me it's more than enough! :'3**

**Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail, all credits go to Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost Memories.**

An unconscious Natsu lay on the ground of the ruins that used to be the guild basement, surrounded by his three teammates, exceed and foster father. The other Dragons were reunited with their human children as well.

"Will he be okay?" Happy asked, tears running down his cheeks.

"I think that may seal his evil self again while keeping his memories and powers in order to kill Zeref." The Fire Dragon answered as he wrapped the scarf around Natsu after fixing it with his magic, since its effect stopped when the book was opened. He then looked at Gray as he apologized to him for like the 15th time. The mage had too many mixed feelings. The fact that Natsu turned out to be E.N.D hurt him. He wasn't angry. He wasn't disappointed. He wasn't really sad. He was just hurt because of his teammate's repulsive fate, and because that fate obliged him to fight him for real, something he never thought he'd do. They always fight, yes, but that's always been their way of showing how much they treasured eachother, deep inside, they trusted eachother, counted on eachother, believed in eachoher and considered eachother as brothers. He's seen him as a rival, but never as an enemy. And that hurt him alot. He also felt guilty, he believed that the Etherious was released only because of him beeing stubborn and refusing to give the book to Igneel. "You don't have to be sorry, it's not like I'd be able to keep his secret a lifetime anyway. I guess that's what I get for trying to seal his E.N.D self and raising him instead of killing him."

"Come to think of it, that Flame Dragon who has been protecting the Sun Village said something about you not beeing able to kill E.N.D." Lucy mentionned.

"yes, I couldn't kill him. Demon or not, he was a little kid. And he still is, I mean look at his adorable face." He said smiling, staring at his precious foster son, before noticing that his facial expression changed and that he looked uncomfortable, as if he was having a nightmare.

* * *

A 3-years old boy with pink messy hair stood in front of the Dragon Slayer. He looked innocent but had an evil aura, which creeped Natsu out.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"You don't recognize yourself? How silly!" The kid answered as he started walking towards the mage.

"G-Get away from me!" Natsu yelled, trying to escape, but he just couldn't move. The kid was shocked at first but then smirked. "I get it now. It's not that you don't remember yourself, it's just that you don't want to. Are you ashamed of who you really are, of me?" Natsu kept on struggling but his muscles just didn't obey him.

"Get away from me you evil bastard! I'm not you, and I'll never be!" Little Natsu pouted.

"Evil? Just because you acted that way when I was released doesn't mean I'm evil. I'm only evil in your eyes because you don't want to face your past... I mean I'm freaking adorable, even Igneel couldn't resist my cuteness!"

"Lies... Pure lies!"

"Oh, so you really don't remember? I guess I should help you then..." The kid dissappeard and insted of him, Natsu started seeing images, images of his forgotten past.

* * *

_The soon-to-be strongest Demon opened his eyes for the first time to find himself in front of a black-haired young man staring at him with a tender smile._

_"Natsu." He said as he came to his level._

_"Nat...Su?"_

_"Yes, Natsu, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. That's your name."_

_"Etherious? What's an Etherious?" The child asked._

_"An evil creature, theoricly speaking..."_

_"Are you an Etherious too?" The man laughed at Natsu's innocent question._

_"No, I'm a human. The human that created you."_

_"You... Created me?"_

_"Yes. I brought you to life."_

_ "Woah!" Natsu screamed with a sparkle in his eyes and jumped in his Creator's arms. "What the-" The mage's eyes widened and he was about to push the boy away but stopped after hearing the next word._

_"Otosan!" (Dad) "Yes, you can say that..." He whispered before hugging him back. "He might be a Demon, but he's nothing but a kid afterall." He thought, filled with happiness, as he realized someone accepted him._

* * *

_"Wait a minute... That... Is Master E.N.D?"_

_"A child? Really? What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Are you saying that a kid like that's going to lead us? you gotta be kidding me!"_

_"Lord Zeref wanted to create an Etherious that can grow up. Just wait, he'll become stronger than all of us." Mard Geer commented as he introduced the future guild master to the other Tartarus members. (AN: Let's just pretend that Tartarus have known Natsu and that their memories of him were also deleted...) Natsu didn't really get what was going on, but as a kid, the idea of being a leader seemed good to him._

_"Come on! Look at him, all lost and confused... Too innocent-looking to be a Demon. Seems like one of those worthless humans to me!"_

_"Shut it, Jackal! This is our Master! Do you want him to kill you?"_

_"Whatever."_

_"Silence!" Mard Geer yelled. "Lord Zeref is coming in, show respect!" The mentionned mage showed up which caused the guild members to kneel in fear. All except their Master who ignored Mard Geer's glances -that failed in explaining to him that he should, at least, bow-, ran towards his Creator and hugged him. The Underworld King was about to stop him but couldn't even move._

_"Otosan! I've missed you!"_

_"E.N.D, did you introduce yourself to your guild mates?" Zeref asked, smiling at his "son". The Fire Demon shook his head._

_"Not really, that guy did." He pointed at the confused Mard. "And he said I was a master or something. By the way, why are you calling me by my initials? I don't like that!" He protested with a cute pout that caused the man to laugh... And the oher members to stare at eachother with confusion and shock. Something like 'Did Lord Zeref just laugh?' or 'How is he so close to him?'_

_"Etherious Natsu Dragneel is too long for me, you know." _

_"I thought we agreed on that, it's NATSU, simply Natsu! Geez!" The kid seemed angry, in a cute way, which made Zeref laugh even more._

_"Fine, fine, I got it! Natsu! Are you happy now?" The mage looked towards his other Demons. "What's with those stares? Is there anything wrong? If yes, go ahead and say it." He said coldly, not as cold as usual, but that was enough to make them tremble._

_"N-Not at all, L-Lord..." The Underworld King and actual leader of Tartarus answered._

* * *

_The Black Mage entered the room where little sobs were coming from. As expected, he found his youngest Etherious crying which made his heart ache. He got close to him and leaned in._

_"Natsu? What's wrong? It's not like my E.N.D. to be weak." He said with a faint smile as he wiped the child's tears. Natsu looked at him and couldn't stop his eyes from forming tears again._

_"Otosan... I heard that.. That Mard-whatever guy and Kyouka... Talking... They were talking about my strength and... And said that I still need to... Grow up to be able to kill you... What does that mean, otosan?"_

_Zeref tried to hide his emotions and replied. "I guess you need to know this aftarall... Natsu, when I cursed myself with immortality, I realized nothing could kill me anymore. So I created you. As the strongest Etherious, your power surpasses the concept of life and death, and you'll have to break the curse and-"_

_"NO WAY! I AIN'T DOING IT!" Though that touched the man, he started to regret creating a little Demon. He knew explaining his reasons wouldn't work, so he decided to use another method._

_"Natsu, listen. I'm not asking you to kill me, I'm ordering you to. Maybe when the time comes you will understand, but know that you'll have to do it."_

_"No way! Let the others do it! They're pretty strong too!"_

_"They've got other missions, Natsu..."_

_"I don't care!" The Etherious started to cry again, and managed to talk between his sobs. "I... I love you too much to do that... Otosan!"_

* * *

_Separated from his 'father', Natsu found himself alone in the middle of a battlefield full of Dragon corpses. He was terrified, which was normal for a child, even the strongest Demon. That became worse when two Dragons lay next to him, one covered with dark red scales, the other with flames. However, he relaxed when they explained that they had no intention of harming him._

_"I'm Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, and this is Atlas Flame. Tell me kid, what's your name? And what are you doing here on your own?" The first one asked gently._

_"N-Natsu. And I'm lost..."_

_"Okay, Natsu. Who's your mother? We'll take you back home." Atlas Flame said._

_"I... I don't have one..."_

_"Oh... An orphan huh... Well, sorry about that..."_

_"I'm not an orphan. I really don't have one." Natsu corrected._

_"Natsu... It's not possible for someone to be born without parents." Igneel explained, thinking the innocent creature didn't understand the meaning of death and thought he didn't have a mother._

_"I wasn't born. I was created. And my creator is my father." _

_The Dragons stared at eachother, and since they've known eachother for a long time, they could unterstand eachother from their looks and agreed on ignoring that and changing the subject._

_"Okay we got it. And what does your father do?"_

_"He's a mage, a very strong one!" Natsu got excited talking about the dearest person to him, or let's say the only one, since he didn't really care about the Demons. "And he's got a guild! Look, look!"_

_"A guild master, huh, nice!" Igneel answered without even paying attention to Tartarus' insignia._

_"No, I'm the master." _

_"Well-"_

_"The members call me Master!"_

_"Okay okay got it..." Igneel sighed. "Human kids and their logic..."_

_"By the way, shouldn't we look for Acnologia instead of spending time with that boy?" Atlas Flame mentionned._

_"Sure but-"_

_"Acnologia? What's Acnologia?" Natsu asked, he was pretty sure he heard that word from Zeref before, but couldn't remember what it meant for a reason._

_"Yes, Acnologia, a Dragon Slayer that turned into a Dragon with Zeref's magic. That evil Black Mage asshole, if he didn't do that, there would be no Acnologia..."_

_"Zeref is not evil!" The Demon yelled furiously which caused the Dragons' eyes to widen. "The other humans are evil! He just wants to create a new age!"_

_"Kid, don't talk about things you don't-"_

_"You're the ones who don't know what you're talking about! Otosan is not evil, you don't know him so keep quiet!"_

_..._

_"OTOSAN? Kid... What... What's your full name?" Igneel asked in total shock, and confusion._

_"Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D for short. And don't you dare call Otosan evil again!" The angry Etherious was about to be hit by a Fire Dragon's roar, but the Mighty Igneel found himself unable to do anything. Something about Natsu stopped him. He couldn't kill him, he just couldn't._

* * *

"He woke up!" Happy screamed, gaining the others' attention as the mentionned Demon opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Gray.

"I've never imagined you were the one I've wanted to defeat." were the words that came out from the Ice Devil Slayer's mouth.

"Me neither. I've never wondered why I couldn't remember anything before I found myself with a Dragon." He replied looking at his foster father and getting up. "And though Zeref gave me many hints, the thought of beeing his strongest Demon never crossed my mind."

"That's because you're a flame-brain baka."

"Shut up!" Natsu hit his friend's shoulder and exchanged smiles with him.

"Are you still going to kill Zeref?"

"Yes... I will for sure."

* * *

**Okay here's the 3rd chapter!**

**It may contain a lot of mistakes and typo since I wrote it quickly... Though I checked it many times...**

**I wanted to post it soon because I have other exams waiting for me and I probably won't find the time to write.**

**So yeah, I'll accept any kind of reviews like always~ **


	4. Apologies

**Hello, this isn't really a chapter, but an author note.**

**First, I want to apologize for not being active on the site in general, and not saying this sooner (and thus keeping your hopes up for a new chapter). ;-;**

**And second, to tell you that I'm dropping this story. Don't get me wrong, I was really proud of it, and still am. And I'm so thankful to all of you for following it and supporting me.**

**But as you know, the plot in the manga was different, which made me lose my motivation to continue writing this, actually, it wouldn't really make any sense anymore so.. xD**

**Also, I will proabably write other fanfics in the future if you'd like to read them, thank you for your support, and I'm sorry again. **


End file.
